This Close
by sheppardlover928
Summary: The SGA-1 team go to check out an Ancient facility that could house the secrets of ZPM technology.  Sounds great, but of course, things dont always go as well as they'd like.
1. Chapter 1

The Close Chapter one

Among the many myriad of physical and mental reactions their current situation demanded, an already injured John had the fleeting mental capacity to utter two words that summed it up pretty well.

"Oh, crap!"

Teyla glanced over at John, as her teeth clenched tightly together, making her unable to respond to the words she hated to hear most of all.

"Teyla-Hold on! I cant hold her! We're going down!" John managed to grunt out while in the midst of trying to get the jumper to respond, his head injury forgotten in the face of imminent death. A torrent of sweat trickled from his forehead into his eyes and down his temples, testament to the stress he was currently under. He didnt dare let go of the controls to wipe the stinging salty fluid away. He did not want to die this day-or take Teyla with him.

Twelve hours earlier...

As the majority of those living on Atlantis slept, only those assigned night duty and a handful of dedicated scientists remained awake, diligently working on projects with the ferver not unlike OCD patients off their meds. The Director of Scientific Affairs was among the duly obsessed.

An insomnia-driven quest was about to yield results Rodney had been searching for-for it seemed like forever, but amounted to just over a year. Much had happened within that year since arriving through the stargate, some of it good and alot of it bad. Regardless, this was home now and Rodney had been committed to finding a way to improve their chances of surviving even one more day. Each day was a blessing-yes-things had gotten that bad.

The Holy Grail, as someone might call it, popped up out of a random computer search using ancient data filters the scientists had recently discovered. Rodney had had several programs running simultaneously when a faint alarm brought Rodney out of his sleep deprived stupor.

He was instantly intrigued and with a few strokes on his keyboard he hurriedly set about to confirm the flashing results with the other running programs. Each of the other programs bore the same results, confirming the original data.

Rodney's eyes widened and his hands covered his mouth to stifle a whooping cry of success. His hands shook as he reread the data to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. After so many false searches, Rodney was sure this one was true. Excited, he wasnt sure who to wake first-Elizabeth or John. He decided on both and keyed his ear com to alert them both with one message.

"Elizabeth, John! I need you both in my lab-NOW! "

The message was received by both parties at the same time, though the reaction time was a bit different, but not by much. John, being military was alert and on the run within seconds, wondering what Rodney had done this time. Elizabeth was a little slower but experience had conditioned her to react far quicker in the last year.

John arrived in Rodney's lab first, slightly winded from his quick response. The urgency of Rodney's message had him on the run, giving himself only enough time to grab his handgun. He cautiously entered the lab, gun raised and ready. Dressed only in plaid flannel sleep pants and breathing slightly heavy didnt exactly impose a threatening figure, but then the gun usually had that desired effect.

Elizabeth rounded the corner, seeing John with gun raised and immediately tried to assess the situation. Rodney stood by his computer with a look on his face of pure terror-or was it glee?

"Down, boy!" Rodney exclaimed, staring at John.

"McKay-what's going on?" John kept the gun raised as he looked around the room suspiciously.

"Put that thing down, there's no threat, no danger!" Rodney realizing that his radio message might have sounded desperate and not jubilant.

Acknowledging Rodney's claim that all was well, John reluctantly lowered his gun and waited for an explanation. Elizabeth, seeing all was well, couldnt wait to hear why Rodney had summoned them here so anxiously. She did, however, notice John's apparell-or lack of. She eyed his bare chest and couldnt help the fleeting appreciation she held for his lean, muscular physique. She scolded herself for her observations, John was her second in command after all-and more like a brother figure. Still, she did appreciate his obvious good looks.

She felt the need to tease but held her tongue. She was glad that she had grabbed her terrycloth robe which concealed the lacy nitegown she had on underneath.

"Rodney-if there is no emergency, why did you radio both us to come here so urgently?" Elizabeth queried her lead scientist. She knew he suffered insomnia and had little regard for what time of day it was, but still-did the man not know that others did indeed enjoy sleeping at night?

"Elizabeth, you will be happy I woke you for this! I was running some new computer programs dealing with some of the planets on the outskirts of the galaxy." Rodney tipped up and down on his toes triumphantly. "I got a hit!"

"What do you mean you got a "hit" ?" demanded John.

Rodney turned his computer around and launched into the findings that made him smile from ear to ear. Elizabeth and John stared at him dumbfounded.

"Helloooo...Did you hear me? Do you understand what I'm showing you here? It's an ancient lab where they built ZedPM's! And-there's a rather obscure but powerful energy signal emitting from the planet! It's obscure enough that we never detected it on previous sweeps-plus we didnt have the new data filters!" Rodney was so excited, he continued to babble.

Elizabeth sat down on the nearest stool, wondering if this was a dream...Had they finally been able to locate the one place that could provide them with the means to keep the expedition safe, perhaps power up the city to its full potential, shield the city against any threat, return home to Earth, defeat the Wraith?

"Rodney, if you located the signal-what are the chances that the Wraith could track it too?" John asked.

"Major, this signal is so obscure. We recently found data filters in the ancient database that helped us enhance the search for a particular energy signal. Only this particular ancient program would be able to distinguish the specific signal from the mixed soup of radioactive and particle energy readings. I'm pretty confident the Wraith have no idea about this planet or even find it worth the trouble of venturing so far out." Though Rodney wasnt a hundred percent sure of this fact, he kept this to himself.

It stood to reason that the Wraith stayed pretty local to the immediate planets that were populated. Too much time and energy would be wasted on venturing so far out without any way to predict there would be a substantial prize to be culled. Besides, the scientists on Atlantis had established that the further out planets were from the center, the less populated they became. This was due primarily to the lack of Ancient stargates on these outlying planets as many of the gateless planets were uninhabitable also.

"Okay Rodney-let's get a MALP set up so we can send it through-uh, we do have a gate address, dont we?" Elizabeth could feel her optimism drop slightly.

"Uh-yeah-that information will have to be extracted from the database, along with the planet specs-I'll get Zelenka on that right away! Give us a few hours to research the information." Rodney explained as he keyed his ear com to summon Radek to the lab.

"Okay, McKay-we'll leave you to it." John gestured to Elizabeth to exit the lab with him.

"Well-that sure got my adrenaline going! I'll never be able to sleep now. Wanna get a cup of coffee and speculate on what this could mean for us, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled; "I'd love to-and though I really dont mind, perhaps you'd like to stop at your quarters to add a shirt to your ensemble? We wouldnt want rumors to start now, would we?"

John had forgotten his lack of attire and he felt his face redden a bit. "Uh...yeah-perhaps we both should dress more appropriately before we go to the mess hall."

TBC -If you like the story so far, please let me know! And even if you dont, please tell me why! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

This Close Chapter Two Note: I seem to have a timeline glitch here I didnt realize! This is just after their first year on Atlantis and in the series-Ronon wasnt introduced yet and Ford wasnt lost-so I beg tolerance for my slip up!

ooOOooOOoo

John was in the mess hall once again, this time for a little more substance than just a cup of coffee. In fact, he was enjoying a full breakfast of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage and a third cup of coffee.

As Ronon and Teyla joined him, both looked quizzically at one another. Neither had ever seen the Major with such a full plate or had seen him eat with such gusto.

"Major, are you alright?" Teyla asked hesitantly.

"Mmmm-quite alright!" John looked up and smiled hugely. Teyla always loved the Major's full smile. She loved the way his eyes sparkled and how his cheek dimpled in response to his slightly lop-sided grin. He really did have a wonderful smile. Shaking herself from her senses, she asked, " What has happened that has made you so joyful?"

Once Ronon and Teyla had settled, John quietly told them about Rodney's find. They were excited also and started asking him all kinds of questions he had no answers for yet.

" Listen-until we have more info, which Rodney and Radek are working on, as we speak...we keep this to ourselves. Only Elizabeth and our team know anything. Let's wait til we have more info before we get everyone else's hopes up. I'd hate for this to be another false alarm. As far as anyone else is concerned-if and when we go-it will be assigned as a routine mission."

At 0930 hours, Elizabeth requested her lead offworld team to meet her in the conference room in 15 minutes time. As CMO, Dr Beckett was also privvy to the information firsthand and Elizabeth had gladly offered the astonishing news. John had also done so with his second, Lt Evan Lorne. Lorne and Dr Beckett would be joining the meeting also.

When all were present, Elizabeth started, " Okay, everyone here knows the significance of the information Rodney is about to share. If I deem it reasonably solid-and safe, Major Sheppard 's team will man the mission to scout the Ancient base. I dont want another false hope to stress everyone more than they are already, so for now, I'd like this to be a need-to-know operation."

"With that said, Rodney please fill us in on your findings"

Rodney stood and it was apparent that he was bursting with good news.

"First off, Radek and I have scoured the Ancient database and feel confident that my initial findings are viable. We found the gate address to the planet, though it is an orbital gate. The planet's designation is P32-S19. While many of the further planets out are uninhabitable, this planet has its own superstar that essentially acts as its sun. It is surprisingly Earth-like, a significant amount of its surface is water covered. There is polarity at opposite points like the Earth's North and South Poles. An equatorial line, also like Earths exists." Rodney confirmed, " This planet is reasonably viable, the atmospheric conditions are borderline but not toxic, though according to the Ancient records, the ratio of oxygen and nitrogen are a bit more scewed than our norm-but not so off that it would pose that much difficulty."

"How much difficulty are ya talkin' bout, Rodney?" Beckett asked.

"Well-it would be a bit like being at very high altitude on Earth. Definitely breathable, but the air would feel thinner and breathing would be a bit labored." Rodney explained. " I dont think that this should be a deterrent to keep us away though"

Carson thought about this and added, " Personal oxygen tanks could be supplied along with extra, larger tanks secured inside the jumpers for refilling. Hypoxia and its range of symptoms-would not be pleasant and needs to be avoided at all cost or I can not give this mission my approval." He was adamant that he wouldnt let any team explore with knowledge that there was such a risk.

"Wait a minute...set me straight here-without the aid of the oxygen tanks, how long could someone breath this air? John asked, wanting to be sure he knew what he was getting his team into.

Beckett took over the explaination. "Major, the air isnt toxic and a human could concievable breathe the air unaided, but it would be uncomfortable. With the oxygen level decreased, a condition of hypoxia could occur upon any kind of physical activity, causing symptoms including dizziness, headaches, shortness of breath, nausea and vomitting. Luckily on the planet in question, the oxygen deficit isnt too significant, so symptoms would range from mild to moderate, and definitely not fatal for a healthy adult. The oxygen tanks would just compensate for the deficit so that normal activity would be easier to perform."

John felt better informed with Carson's explanation, but he still didnt like this set of circumstances they would have to deal with.

Moving on, Elizabeth asked, "Where exactly is the location of the Ancient facility?"

" According to the database, its on the largest land mass directly below the orbitting stargate-of course, this information is over 10,000 years old. We dont know what kind of natural shifts have occured on the planet since."

"Hence, the reason why we send an orbittal MALP through to gather more up-to-date information" John wasnt too keen on the information Rodney had supplied so far. " We need to know more, McKay-before we go off on an Easter Egg hunt."

Teyla was wondering," Rodney, what are the chances that there are Ancients or other people living on this planet? Is there information as to whether the planet was evacuated before the Ancients were lost? If the Ancients had ZPM's so readily available, would they not have been in a better position to conquer the Wraith?"

Rodney was impressed with Teyla's insight. "I've thought of those very questions myself." Radek rolled his eyes. " There is mention of an evacuation of all personnell. The facility was placed on lockdown and a shield protects the entire planet from any intrusion except those of Ancient composition."

"Luckily, we have jumpers, right?" Ronon added.

"Right-we should have easy access through shield." Radek answered.

"How is the orbittal MALP going to get information-its not Ancient tech, it wont be able to penetrate the shield?" John was beginning to get a bad feeling.

Radek fielded this question, " Your concern is with merit, Major. The MALP will only be able to collect data about the physical condition of the planet. We will equip the MALP with Ancient probes that can penetrate shield and collect data from inside like atmospheric conditions, climate and whether there is any signs of life.

Elizabeth took over the meeting, "Okay, so I suggest we ready the MALP, send it through and meet again when the data is compiled." 


	3. Chapter 3

This Close Chapter Three

The MALP sent its collected information through within minutes of arriving throught the orbitting gate. The additional Ancient probes had been deployed and information would be streaming through any minute. Rodney looked over the information already received, while Radek awaited the probe data.

"Hmmm" Rodney murmurred. " This data is pretty much what we expected. There has been a shift in land mass. Looks like some volcanic disruptions planet-wide has forced mountain ranges to emerge. Luckily the land mass that the Ancient facility is located on, has undergone the least amount of change, a pretty stable environment in that region."

Radek perked as the probe data started to be relayed through. He waved Rodney over so they both could view the info at the same time. From what Rodney could tell, no significant shift in atmosphere or climate had occurred. Indigenous life was evident, but the data showed varied, virtually insignificant, life signatures and no significant massing as seen with human populations. Though they couldnt be a hundred percent sure, Rodney would take an educated guess that human habitation was non-existent.

Once all the data was collected and collated, Rodney and Radek called for the highly anticipated meeting. It had taken less than three hours to outfit the Malp with Ancient probes, send it through the gate, collect and analyze the data.

Rodney ran through the data findings with the collected group. The news was better than what was expected, no significant changes in over 10,000 years was a lucky break!

They poured over the collected data, debated the pros and cons and in the end, they all agreed the mission was imperative. In two hours time, the SGA-1 team, plus Radek would be on their way to explore the facility that may hold the answers to their prayers.

John was already in the jumper half an hour early. He always did his own pre-flight inspection himself. He was inspecting the oxygen tanks to make sure they were secure when the rest of his team arrived. Radek radioed that he was on his way. Dr Beckett was also there, he personally wanted to make sure each of them knew how to use their personal oxygen tanks, and the signs and treatment of hypoxia.

Once everyone was settled, John requested permission to commence. As the gate engaged and the jumper disappeared through the event horizon, Elizabeth said a little prayer for their safe return.

It wasnt really surprising to Elizabeth when one of the gate techs approached her. Good and bad news had a way of filtering out, no matter what steps were taken to keep confidentiality.

"Dr Weir, is it true that Major Sheppard and his team are going to check out a planet with a ZPM factory?" Lisa, the gate tech asked tentatively.  
>Elizabeth chuckled and drew a deep breath.<p>

"Yes, Lisa-and let's hope the data proves true. Guess I better address the rumor, huh? Would you get me a city-wide open channel so that I can address everyone, please?"

TBC Short Chapter, but next one up soon. Hope you like it so far, please let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

This Close Chapter Four

John swung the jumper in a wide arc around the space between the gate and the planet below. He was waiting for Rodney to give him the okay to proceed through the shield. He wanted every assurance that the shield would accept the jumper.

Rodney was typing on his laptop furiously, then: "Go ahead Major, the shield will definitely acknowledge the jumper as Ancient."

John trusted Rodney, but as he approached the shield, he held his breath as they entered the invisible forcefield. Once through, he relaxed and located the facility via the energy signal and headed the jumper down through the atmosphere.

John landed near the center of the facility. On scale, it was about one quarter the size of Atlantis. A structure definitely of Ancient design sat at the center, surrounded by numerous smaller structures. Each of the Atlanteans outfitted themselves with a personal oxygen tank, making sure the tanks were full. Dr Beckett had preset the oxygen rate on all the tanks.

Once they were all set, John gave the go ahead and Ronon released the hatch. P90's raised as was standard procedure, they headed out. Radek in the center of the group.

John relaxed a bit when he noticed the undisturbed layers of silt and dust that covered every surface visible, reassuring his hope that they wouldnt encounter an hostiles-or anyone-for that matter.

Talking was difficult enough through the oxygen masks strapped against their faces, but it was deciphering the garbled communication that was harder. John resorted to hand signals which all but Radek knew. Rodney remedied that by pushing and pulling Radek along to where he wanted him. Radek complied but his annoyance was visible on his masked face. Teyla smiled as she took delight in the reluctant friendship that defined Rodney and Radek.

John was the first to find the doorway and with the swipe of his hand over the lock, the door slid open. Stepping inside, John waved for Rodney to join him. A lone console was sitting in the center. A wall of doors lined the far end of the structure. John approached the console and it came to life at his touch. Rodney went to work determining what its functions were. John wandered around and as he approached the bank of doors, the closest door opened. John recognised the transporter as it was exactly like those on Atlantis, though this one lacked the lighted map inside.

Rodney shouted over, "The transporter destinations are determined by the console. The map here indicates that the structure descends five levels down and spreads out into various corridors in five directions. Its like a mini Atlantis down there." "Huh!" he exclaimed.

John, satisfied there was no immediate threat, waved the rest of the team in. Radek joined Rodney at the console.

"McKay, does the console describe any of the locations, what they were used for?" He hoped it made sense that the Ancients would keep that info on the central console.

"Yes, the five wings are each five levels deep. Each wing acts as a separate entity. Three are for research, the other two-Rodney gulped-The other two are for manufacturing ZedPM's!"

"Major, once the door to this structure is shut, environmental controls adjust the oxygen saturation levels to comfortable levels that will allow us to breathe easily without tank." Radek stated as he pulled his mask off and breathed deep. Seeing that Radek didnt keel over, the rest of the team removed their masks also. The air must be filtered in as it was clean and fresh.

"Okay, keep the oxygen tanks strapped on and the mask handy-just in case. We'll split up... Radek, you're with Teyla and myself. We'll head to one of the production wings. Ronon, take Rodney and explore the research wing. McKay-Dont touch anything! You hear me?

"Ahh-Sheppard I want to check out the ZPM wing!" Rodney whined.

"McKay, you have the ATA gene. You need to go check out the research section." John knew Rodney was hot to get his hands on a ZPM, but first things first.

"Remember, dont touch anything you're not sure of. God knows what they were researching down there. We can always come back." John was sure that would be the case.

Radek determined that level five of the first production wing was the place to start. Levels one through four were designated as the production site for the actual ZPM containment vessel. The energy manufacturing started at level five.

The doors opened onto Level Five and the corridor wasnt as long as John thought it would be. No more than a football field length long with only four doors visible on one side. Entering the first door, John, Teyla and Radek stared in awe at the silent conductor that spanned the length of the entire wing.

John started to approached the console closest to him. "Major Sheppard! Please do not approach that console! Your presence may activate something that sets the whole conductor to activate. I do not think we want that to happen just yet..." Radek was more than cautious. He had seen the Major activate plenty of Ancient tech just by entering a room. Perhaps this wasnt such a good idea...

TBC Well, Rodney's research was right-a ZedPM manufacturing facility! Hope you like this, I know it lacks alot of action-its just the nature of the story-who knows-the tempo might change- even i'm not sure yet!


	5. Chapter 5

The Search Chapter Five

Ronon and Rodney entered Level Four of the first research wings. There were numerous labs and offices here. Rodney didnt know what he expected to find, but he was desperate to find the equations and scientific knowledge needed to produce more ZedPM's. He accessed a console in the first office space he found.

Ronon reminded him that Sheppard had told him not to touch anything.

'How am I suppose to figure out what they did here, if I dont access the database on this console-huh?"

Ronon raised his eyebrows, but remained quiet. Rodney proceeded in his query. "Huh?" This is going to be trickier than I imagined. I need to break the password code to get anywhere." Several keystroke later, and an alarm started to blare and the door started to slide shut.

"Sheppard! This is Ronon...McKay tripped an alarm over here and the doors closed before we could get out. We're stuck on level four, first research wing." Ronon had keyed his ear com immediately while Rodney frantically tried to key the door remain open.

John cursed outloud "Dammit, Ronon! I told McKay not to touch anything!  
>We'll head to the surface and try to open the doors from there. Sit tight!"<p>

Up top, in the main structure, Radek went to work trying to figure out how to open the doors on Level four. Once he figured out that a password was needed, he set about trying to crack the code. Teyla stayed with Radek while John made his way down to where they were trapped. He waved his hand in front of the door to no avail. John keyed his ear com. "Rodney, I'm outside the door, but nothing I've tried is working.

"Did you try the crystal bridging?" Rodney asked.

"No-why didnt I think of that?" John admitted.

"Because-I'm the genius here" Rodney added

"Oh yeah McKay-whose trapped and whose not!" (Take that genius boy!)

Prying off the cover of the door mechanism, John tried Rodney's tried and true crystal bridging trick- A bolt of energy threw John against the opposite wall-hard. He slid to the floor unconscious, a pool of blood began to collect beneath his head.

Both Ronon and Rodney heard the power discharge and the thud that quickly followed. They quickly glanced at each other before both started to shout for John to answer, both afraid that he was unable to respond.

"Major! Sheppard!" John!" Rodney helplessly yelled for his friend to answer. Ronon fisted the door in frustration. No answer only increased their anxiety.

"Teyla! Sheppard got thrown by a power discharge trying to get the door open-he's not answering! You need to get down here to see how he is! The door still wont open!" Rodney hated not knowing how John was. The sound of the thud was still clear in his head-it was an awful sound.

Teyla was there in minutes. She found John slumped on the floor with a large pool of blood surrounding his head. He was very still and her heart was in her throat as she bent to feel for a pulse in his neck. She thanked the Ancestors as she felt the steady heartbeat at her fingertip. She was worried about all the blood loss, but more worried that John wasnt waking at her attempts to make him do so. She found a pressure bandage in one of her tac vest pockets and wrapped it around John's head, making sure to place the bandage over the still bleeding cut on the back of his head.

The pressure bandage started to work and the blood ceased though the bandage itself was soaked with blood. No more blood dripped out, so Teyla gently lay John's head to the side, away from the wound. The sight of all his blood that had spilt had Teyla a wreck, that and the fact that John was out cold. She felt herself start to shake. She felt inadequate in her ministrations and tears started to form in her eyes.

She cursed herself and drew a deep breath. She was no good to John like this- he needed her. Taking the canteen from the clip on her vest, she sprinkled some onto John's face. The water had the desired effect and John reacted to the coldness of the water. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to raise himself from his prone position. Hands on his chest stopped his action.

"John, lie still. You have injured your head. Please lie still until I am sure the bleeding has stopped completely. Do you hurt elsewhere?"

It took a minute or two for John to register what Teyla had said. She noted the confusion his face showed, with dismay. She was sure it was due to concussion. He took stock of his pain and determined that mostly the pain centered on the back of his head but also his left hip felt sore and bruised.

"Its okay, Teyla. I'll be fine-just let me get my bearings here, okay?"

"John, you have lost much blood. I am sure you have a concussion and the gash in your head must need stitching..." Teyla was still trying to keep John from raising up. He wasnt trying too hard, but she knew he wouldnt stay down for much longer. She knew he needed medical assistance as soon as possible.

"Teyla-you know head wounds always bleed alot. I'll be alright-just...just help me up. We need to figure out how to get Ronon and Rodney out of there" John was putting on a good face, but Teyla saw the pain plainly in his squinting eyes and he seemed to be groggy, his hand planted firmly on the wall keeping him from falling as she helped him up.

"Ronon and Rodney-John is awake, but he has lost much blood from a deep cut to his scalp. I fear he has a concussion also. I will need to take him back up to the surface."

"Go Teyla! We're not going anywhere-Take care of John." Rodney and Ronon felt relieved that Teyla had come to John's aid, but from the sound of Teyla's voice-they knew he might be hurt pretty bad.

TBC Of course, things just cant go smoothly, right! Please give me some feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

This Close Chapter Six

Teyla supported John as they headed towards the transported that was thankfully not too far away and once the transporter doors open, Radek came rushing over to help. John shooed both of them away, determined to walk on his own. And he did, only stumbling twice. Both Radek and Teyla hovered closely in case they were needed.

John felt their eyes on him and he assured them he was fine. Teyla rolled her eyes, not convinced at all and Radek cursed in Czech, unsure of what he should do since the Major was in charge.

"Look, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine." Teyla made to protest, but John put his hands up in protest. "I know, Teyla-the blood, but scalp wounds bleed alot-you know that. I'll admit I'm still a bit woozy, but nothing I cant handle...Now-we need to figure out what to do about those closed doors. Radek, have you made any progress?"

Radek wished he had, so they could collect their trapped comrads and leave so the Major could get the medical care he needed, but refused to admit he needed. "Sorry, Major-the password codes are encrypted and I am afraid that is not my field of expertise. Perhaps we should think about contacting Atlantis so they can maybe send Dr. Petersen, he is our resident expert on such things. Besides Rodney, of course."

"Of course" John agreed, rolling his eyes, which was a mistake as it amped up his headache and made his dizzy. He closed his eyes for a few seconds til the dizziness subsided. "I'll go back out to the jumper and contact Atlantis." He started on his way and he knew they could see his unsteadiness. Teyla wanted to follow, but John threw her "a look".

He was glad to make it to the jumper and it felt good to sit his unsteady ass securely in the jumper seat. Why did so many missions end up with one of his team-(to be honest it was mostly himself)-in need of medical intervention. He sighed heavily, for right now, he had two team members trapped in a room with no way out and he was determined to see them set free.

"Atlantis...this is Major Sheppard. Do you copy?" he waited for a response. With no reply, he repeated his hail... John checked his watch, check-in wasnt due for three more hours. But he couldnt figure why Atlantis wasnt responding to his hail. He tried twice more at different frequencies with no luck.

Giving up, John sat contemplating his options. He couldnt contact Atlantis. Radek practically admitted defeat on the whole code cracking thing, though John knew he was still trying. Ronon and Rodney were stuck in what equated to a lockdown, the console in the room had also gone offline, no doubt a safety protocol after the console identified an unauthorized user. John and Rodney were the only ATA gene carriers and he was the only one free-and he had a head injury which was now getting worse by the minute. He had to admit that he needed Dr Beckett.

His options were limited...Sit back and wait until Atlantis didnt hear from them and sent help or-he could fly the jumper back to Atlantis, send another team back with Dr. Petersen so he could crack the code while he stayed on Atlantis and let Beckett do his magic.

Nausea flared and John made his way out of the jumper just in time to vomit outside. He heaved several more times, groaning with the ugly feeling of clamminess and dizziness. Breathing was becoming difficult...he couldnt figure out why...John saw Teyla heading towards the jumper and he dug deep to present the picture of health he didnt feel.

"Major, are you okay? Did you contact Atlantis? Are they on their way here? Teyla asked as she drew near. One look at John and she knew he was unwell. His color was too pale to be healthy, he was breathing heavily and she had noticed the puddle just outside the hatch.  
>"John-come inside the jumper and sit. You are looking quite unwell...why do you not wear your oxygen mask?"<p>

John realized he should have been wearing the oxygen the minute he walked out of the structure...why had he forgotten? The oxygen imbalance plus the blood loss, had taken its toll on his body. He felt marginally better once he had the mask in place and his body was replenished with fresh oxygen.

"Teyla, we dont have many options here. Atlantis isnt answering my hails. It will be another three hours for Atlantis to miss our checkin and send help. I need to fly the jumper back before I'm totally unable to. I need you to stay here and assist Radek in any way you can."

Teyla protested, "John, how will you be able to pilot the jumper by yourself? I cannot let you fly alone. I see the need for you to do this, but I insist on accompanying you in case you are in need of help." Radek will be fine by himself. He is busy still trying to find a way to open the door. I will contact him and tell him of our plan.

"Wait Teyla-I havent agreed to this! You stay here! It will take me only 10 minutes to reach the orbiting gate. I'll be okay...I feel alot better now that I have the oxygen mask on. I think that's what was making me sicker."

" You cannot be sure of that John-and Radek will be fine while we are gone...There is no danger here, John. You are not leaving him unprotected in a hostile place. He is safe inside the building and Atlantis will immediately send another jumper." Sternly she glared at him "I will contact Radek and tell him of our plan."

John knew he wasnt really in any shape to fly, but there wasnt another option-still, he was angry at Teyla for forcing her way. Teyla turned to him as she finished her converstion with Radek. "Yes, Dr Zelenka, I will tell Major Sheppard of your concern for his welfare. Another team will bring Dr Petersen in to help you. Please inform Ronon and Rodney what is happening. Thankyou Radek." She turned to John and smiled sweetly. "We will go now."

John did a quick systems check. He did feel better, but he was shaky and his headache had amped up at least three notches. He pulled the oxygen mask off as the life support system on the jumper filled the jumper with fresh air. He took a deep breath and looked over at Teyla. He found her looking at him with concern.

"Dont say anything Teyla-In less than fifteen minutes Carson will have me in his clutches. I'm good...I'm good."

Teyla wondered if John was trying to convince her, or himself. She would be watching him carefully. This might not be the smartest idea they had ever had. She could not pilot the jumper so if something happened to John and he was unable to continue the flight, they were doomed. But, it was only ten or so minutes to the orbitting gate. She had seen John hold on against unimaginable odds. She trusted his judgment.

John powered up the jumper and then they were off. As he piloted the jumper up, the HUD lit up a section of the map it displayed. John honed in on it, mentally asking for more detail. The LSD was showing a group of at least twenty life signatures. The information wasnt specific enough to determine if they were animal or human. John cursed, he knew there was no way he could ignore the info, especially since they were leaving Radek with no protection.

"Teyla, we're going to swing around and check it out"

"John, I do not think it is wise. Can we not let the next jumper check when they get here."

"I'll cloak the jumper and pass over the area slow enough to see whats on the ground. It will only take a few minutes, just a quick recon. I need to make sure there is no danger for Radek before we leave."

John cloaked the jumper and pushed towards the populated area. He wasnt sure what he was hoping to find. As long as there was no threat to his remaining team, for now, he didnt care. He really just wanted to get back to Atlantis and sleep away the relentless headache. He closed his eyes against a stab of pain and felt himself drift a bit. Before Teyla could alert him, he opened his eyes and rallied himself.

It wasnt soon enough. John had enough time to realized the dots that represented life forms were rising directly in front of the jumper. He tried to manuever away, but knew it was too late.

"John! There is a flock of birds directly ahead!"

"I see them Teyla-I'm trying to miss the bulk of them!" John's hands were white from the tight grip he had on the controls as he willed the cloaked jumper mentally and physically away from the main flock. The birds were unaware of the obstruction in their flight path, flying right into the jumper. Sickening thumps pelted the jumper's hull.

John and Teyla jumped when the body of one bird in flight hit the jumper windshield with a deafening thud. The momentum of the jumper held it against the windshield long enough for John to get a good look. The bird was huge, probably the size of an ostrich. Another thud and a screeching, wrenching sound proceeded the jumper tilting to the left. John tried to compensate but it was useless.

"One must have hit and damaged one of the engine pods!" Tension filled John's face as he tried to fight for control. They were losing altitude and John was trying his damndest to focus on the remaining undamaged energy pod, mentally willing it to compensate. The mental concentration was making his headache unbearable. The nausea was unrelenting and in reflex, he turned his head to the side as he dry-heaved.

Teyla cringed at the sight and sound of John heaving. She saw him struggling to remain mentally connected to the jumper. She knew John had excellent willpower and would fight with every ounce of his being to stay alert.

Then a sudden drop in altitude made her cry out.

TBC Things are going from bad to worse! Sorry for the cliffie-RL calls and cant be ignored any longer! Please send me some feedback-please!


	7. Chapter 7

This Close Chapter Seven

Among the many myriad of physical and mental reactions their current situation demanded, John had the fleeting mental capacity to utter words that summed it up pretty well.

"Oh, crap!"

Teyla glanced over at John, as her teeth clenched tightly together, making her unable to respond to the words she hated to hear, most of all.

"Teyla-Hold on! I cant hold her! We're going down!" John managed to grunt out while in the midst of trying to get the jumper to respond. Sweat beading on his forehead trickled down his temple, testament to the stress he was currently under. He did not want to die this day-or take Teyla with him.

The jumper was losing altitude despite John's best efforts. There was nothing he could do. He yelled for Teyla to get her seat belt on and assume the crash position he had taught her, in case of-well-in case of this...

The jumper was skimming over tree branches by the time John remembered his own seat belt. He allowed his straining hands to give up trying to pilot the doomed jumper and willed them to find and fasten the restraint that would prevent him from catapulting around the jumper when it crashed.

His hand hungrily searched along the pilot seat for the belt, but he couldnt seem to locate it. Time was up, panic causing his body to shudder and suddenly feel disconnected from his own body. He took a quick look over at Teyla and his heart jumped to his throat. Her hands were over her head as she bent forward. He could still see the terrified look on her face. He felt the sharp stab of guilt rip through his gut. He may not survive this, but damn it-he would do all he could to give Teyla a chance.

Grabbing the controls once again, he was determined to give her every chance he could. His concentration focused on leveling the jumper out so the impact was not focused on any one point but over the entire bottom surface.

Time seemed to slow down considerably. He heard the first wrenching sounds of metal contact against ground. He held it as steady as he could with all the might he could muster. He hoped it was enough. A solid thunk caused the jumper to roll sideways and John was thrown from his seat, impacting the sidewall with his already bruised left side. Several more solid bumps jarred him again, in quick succession. His body was thrown about like a rag doll, but he never felt a thing as his battered body shut down.

Several long and silent minutes went by. Teyla was afraid to move, but knew she had to. She slowly lowered her hands from her head and unfolded her body. The first stab of pain came as she straightened. She determined the pain was due to the very restraint that kept her safe. The seat belt was digging into her abdomen. Since the jumper was on its side, she braced her legs the best she could as she found the buckle and pushed the release. Sliding sideways, it felt good to be free, but the residual pain remained. Taking stock of her physical being, she was amazed that despite the probable bruising due to the belt-she was remarkably okay.

Mere seconds had passed as she took stock of her condition. Her next thoughts were for the Major. She looked over at the pilot's chair and found it empty. She was instantly alert. Hadnt she seen him fasten his seat belt? Panic swelled in her chest as her eyes swiftly scanned the jumper, looking for him.

Teyla saw him crumpled against the bulkhead door, in the corner between the side and what was the ceiling. His left leg was folded at an unnatural angle and she saw blood pooling under his head. It looked like his nose was bleeding profusely also, there was so much blood. Fear held her still, longer than it should have. And then she was all action. She made her way over to him and fearfully felt for his pulse. Relief-there was a pulse, steady but weak.

Teyla felt along his skull and it seemed that the head wound he had gotten earlier had opened up again. Without checking him out further, she rose and made her way to the back of the jumper. Luckily the first aid kit was kept under the left side bench seat, so it was easily accessible. She grabbed the box and made her way back to John. She put another pressure bandage around his head wound. She had thought his nose broken due to all the blood running down his face, but she found it due to a nasty cut on his forehead. She dressed it the best she could. His right arm seemed fine, but his left arm was pinned under his body and she didnt want to move him too much. She'd wait until he woke-she prayed he would...He had lost much blood back at the Ancient base, and was losing much more now.

Teyla tried to remember the first aid training Carson had taught her. His leg was most definitely broken, its unnatural angle made her shudder. She immobilized his leg the best she could. Exhausted, her hands covered with John's blood, she pushed her sweat-dampened hair away from her face with the back of her forearm. A smear of John's blood leaving its mark on her face. Lethargy pulled at her and she fought the urge to succumb. She was physically drained from the tension and the physical work moving around the lopsided jumper.

Moving to the front, she tried the radio but got nothing but static. She couldnt contact Dr. Zelenka and Atlantis wasnt aware of their unscheduled return. She was afraid rescue would not be coming for a few more hours. She sat next to John and watched for his pallid, still face to show the first signs of consciousness. She would settle for the weak pulse in his neck to continue its rhythm.

TBC Poor John-injured, but alive! Hope rescue comes soon or john may not make it!


	8. Chapter 8

This Close Chapter Eight

Elizabeth walked out of her office, aware that Major Sheppard's team should be about to check-in from their mission. She checked her watch as she walked into the Control room.

Chuck nodded to her as he too awaited the scheduled activation of the stargate that would signal the check-in.

Minutes passed by as they patiently waited. Ten minutes later and Elizabeth was visibly concerned, her arms crossed with her hands strumming her upper arms.

"Its not the first time Major Sheppard has dialed in late, ma'am." Chuck consoled her, though his spidey sense was rising.

"I know, Chuck-but, well-its Major Sheppard's team...we know trouble follows them." She also knew how adamant John had become about keeping scheduled check-ins for all off-world teams. She drew in a deep breathe and keyed her ear com.

"Lt Lorne? Please respond." An almost immediate response brought her out of her worried preoccupation.

"Dr. Weir-Lt Lorne here. What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Lieutenant, Major Sheppard's team is late for check-in. Let's wait another 10 minutes , but if they havent made contact by then, I want to send another jumper out."

"Yes, ma'am...I'll ready my team. We'll be ready to go, if need be. Just say the word." Lt. Lorne also knew that Major Sheppard was strict about all teams keeping to scheduled check-ins as a priority while off-world. He felt it was imperative to keep anxiety levels low for those at home. He would never miss a schedule check in-unless he was unable to-

Ten anxious minutes later and Elizabeth gave the order for Lorne and his team to proceed. They had already manned the jumper and done their preflight checks, also anxious to check on their CO and his team. She said a silent prayer that the order wasnt necessary and that all would return safe and sound.

ooOOooOOooOO

Approaching the Ancient facility for a landing, Lorne didnt see the Major's jumper, but he did see the flattened landscape where the jumper had been parked. His spidey sense put him on guard and he cautioned his team to proceed with stealth.

They exited their jumper with P90's at the ready. Lorne in the lead, he swiped the doorway open and carefully entered.

Radek heard the door swish open, but was still surprised when he saw Lorne and his men enter with weapons drawn.

"Lt Lorne-I am so happy to see you! What took you so long?" His gaze looked passed Lorne. "Where is Dr. Petersen?"

Lorne looked at Radek in confusion. "Dr Petersen?"

"Yes, yes...oh-I knew Major Sheppard would forget! He wasnt thinking clearly-understandably, but Teyla should have remembered!" Radek queried, a look of concerned annoyance on his face.

"Wait a minute, Doc! What are you talking about? Where is everyone else?"  
>Lorne wanted some answers-fast!<p>

"Please-Do not tell me Major Sheppard and Teyla did not arrive back to Atlantis!" Radek asked apprehensively... "Major Sheppard and Teyla took the jumper to return to Atlantis. Major Sheppard was hurt, Teyla went along to help him should he need it. They were to send you back here with Dr Petersen."

"Dr Zelenka- Its past check-in and Dr Weir had us come to find out what the hold up was...Now you tell me that Major Sheppard and Teyla left here to return to Atlantis and Major Sheppard was hurt? Where's Dr McKay and Ronon?" Lorne needed to get the facts and timeline straight.

Radek looked frazzled and confused, muttering in his native tongue.

" Doc-start at the beginning. But first off, how long has it been since the Major took the jumper out?" Lorne was really worried where they were, if either were able-they would have contacted Zelenka. The fact that they hadnt, was not a good sign.

Radek answered all Lorne's questions and was visibly upset. Over three hours had passed, with no word from Major Sheppard. Where were they?

Lorne keyed his ear com to hail Rodney and Ronon. Making sure they were okay and filling them in on what was going on done, he told them to sit tight.

Lorne knew they had to get moving and instructed his team. "Okay, Major Sheppard and Teyla are missing, presumably they must be on the planet somewhere. Let's contact Atlantis and get them to send another jumper to bring Dr Petersen here to help with the getting Rodney and Ronon free. Better get them to send a medical team along too. We know at least Major Sheppard is already hurt and in need of medical attention." Lorne instructed his team to withdraw back to the jumper and turned to Radek.

"Doc, keep trying to get them out of that locked room. We'll send for another jumper with help-My team and I will head out to search for Major Sheppard and Teyla. When the other jumper gets here, we'll need them to help with the search-have them contact me ASAP."

Having done all he could here, he headed toward the jumper. He silently prayed his CO and Teyla were alright. He had a job to do and was anxious to get it done.

Lorne dialed the gate to Atlantis so he could radio for help and brief Dr Weir on what was happening.

"Lieutenant, why didnt Major Sheppard just contact us before trying to pilot the jumper in his condition." Elizabeth was confused about this point.

"I dont know, Ma'am...Radek said Major Sheppard tried, but couldnt get through." Lorne was curious of that too, since he had not had a problem.  
>More pressing business was of concern right now though, finding the Major and Teyla was paramount.<p>

"Ma'am, I'll take my team and head out to search for the Major and Teyla. Please send another jumper. I think Dr Beckett and his medical team may be needed and Dr Zelenka has requested Dr Petersen come and help him with the encrypted password."

"They are readying as we speak. ETA to your position-fifteen minutes."  
>Elizabeth had alerted Carson and his team to be on standby when Lorne had left and Chuck had contacted Dr Petersen right away when he heard the request from Lt Lorne.<p>

"Great, Lorne out." Ending his transmission to Dr Weir, Lorne turned to Zelenka "Doc, you okay here for awhile? We need to recon to hopefully locate the Major and Teyla."

"Yes, yes-I will be fine. Please -find Major Sheppard and Teyla. I am afraid for them." Radek wished he could do more.

Lorne took the jumper up and mentally summoned the HUD.

As they flew along, his teammates scanned the data for any sign of the missing jumper. It wasnt long before they found it. Thankfully, two life signs were also visible. Lorne was relieved but still really concerned.

Taking the jumper down, the missing jumper came into view. What they saw was sobering. The missing jumper lay on its side, the left rear engine pod was missing, the other was damaged beyond repair and had a dead "something" hanging from its struts. Blood and gore was visible all along the hull as they got closer.

Finding a clearing close by the crash site, the jumper hatch released and Lorne and his team again, exited with weapons ready. They would need to hike a short distance to reach the downed jumper and they did not have the advantage of the personal oxygen tanks that Sheppard's team had.

It was a good thing it wasnt too far. By the time the soldiers reached the crash site, each one of them were dizzy and gasping for breath. Lorne tapped on the hatch, noting that there was no way the hatch was going to release without brute force, as it was damaged way too much.

TBC Rescue has arrived, but there are still obstacles in their way! 


	9. Chapter 9

This Close Chapter Nine

Teyla heard the tapping and silently thanked the Ancestors. John's pulse was weak and he had yet to wake. She had not moved him any further for fear of causing more damage. She was also fearful any movement might cause his condition to change, at least his heart was still beating though it was weak and thready.

Now help had arrived, she hoped there were medics here to help John. Teyla saw movement above her, through the windshield and made her way over to it. Lt Lorne stood on the other side, a cautious smile on his face. He had seen her moving and was relieved to see that she was mobile and looking in good shape.

"Teyla, how are you?" Lorne asked.

"I am fine, but it is Major Sheppard who is injured. I believe he is in urgent need of medical care." The tears she had held back, now clouding her eyes and threatening to fall.

"Teyla...Teyla! Look at me! You need to hang on, the Major needs you. We need to pry the hatch open. Carson and a medical team are on their way. Just hold on..." Lorne held back his own fear for the Major as he set about organizing the task at hand. Already he and his men were feeling the effects of hypoxia. He radioed back to Zelenka and told him to send the med team ahead, with any extra personal oxygen tanks available.

The third jumper arrived sooner than Lorne had expected. The lack of vital oxygen was slowing the mental and physical reactions of Lorne and his men. Due to that fact, it had taken them longer and they were just now about to blow the hatch open, when Carson held out a single oxygen tank for Lorne and his men to take hits from. Feeling better and moving quicker, the hatch was blown and when clear, Carson entered the jumper.

He found Teyla sitting by John. Her hand was on his neck, checking his pulse. Carson cursed as he saw the condition the Major was in. He looked into Teyla's red-rimmed eyes and feared the worst.

"Teyla?" Carson held his breath.

" He is alive, but his pulse has weakened." Relief that Carson was there and guilt that she had not done enough for John caught up to her and she sobbed. "I was afraid to move him, afraid it would cause him more harm, afraid his heart would stop and..."

Carson grabbed her shaking hand. "Teyla you did good. John was lucky to have you here. Now, I need to access his condition and get my team in here to stabilize him so we can get him back home, okay?" Teyla nodded, she knew she needed to get a grip on her emotions.

"Luv, are you okay?" Carson asked as she moved to let him nearer to John.  
>She was covered in blood and he was concerned how much of it was hers.<p>

"Yes, a little bruised, but I am fine." Teyla confirmed.

" Well, I'll have Corpsman Weston check you out to be sure, Luv-okay?"

He nodded back at his crew and they gently encouraged a reluctant and obviously shocky Teyla to exit the jumper.

Once she was handed off to competent hands, Carson accessed the Major's condition. "Ah, Laddy-when will Pegasus give you a break." He hissed at the blood pressure reading. "Give me one bags of Ringer's and two units of blood stat" Carson instructed. Failing to place the IV shunt in John's arm after two attempts, a frustrated Carson yelled " Marie, hand me a cutdown kit, Luv-I cant get a vein-his BP is too low."

Carson hated to take the time to surgically introduce the IV cannula, but had no choice. The fluid and units of blood were vital to his patient's survival. Carson needed to establish a port to administer these needed fluids plus any meds needed. He performed the task with expertise and vital fluids were now being administered to his needy patieint.

In his adrenaline-induced state, Carson had neglected the effects of hypoxia, as lethargy and panting made themselves known. Luckily Marie had seen and handed him an oxygen mask. Fresh air revived him quickly and he moved on to continue his exam.

Teyla had done an excellent rudimentary job of stabilizing the Major's leg. Carson could do no more for it until they got back to Atlantis. Checking the head wounds, again Carson silently congratulated Teyla for her efforts. Checking John's pupil reaction with his penlight usually caused the Major to flinch, now however, there was no expected flinch. Carson frowned , but was slightly relieved that there was pupil response, even if it was slower than he would have liked.

His medical team, all hand-picked, were top notch and Carson did not need to instruct them as they performed their various tasks to stabilize their patient. Every one of them were consummate professionals and performed their duties to their fullest-no matter who their patient was-but this was the Major and they were all determined to see him through this. Everyone held John in the highest esteem and each one of them had been crucial to his well-being more than once in the past. Sadly this was not the first time John had been critically injured. But they were all fearful that this may be the last.

Carson and his team gently rolled John onto his back, freeing his arm from under him. The wrist was definitely broken, the elbow misaligned. Carson cursed in Gaelic. He let his staff immobilize the limb while he continued his exam. Unzipping the tac vest and cutting through the Tshirt, Carson found a massive bruise on John's left side. It seemed to originate below his waist, so Carson unbuckled the gun and pant belts, lowered the zipper and pulled the left side down to uncover the whole of the bruise.

"Auck!" Carson clucked. " He definitely has a hip fracture here. We need to get him on a back board and get him home STAT" He checked for any rigidity in John's abdomen which would indicate internal bleeding and noted swelling only around the hip area. He wouldnt know the full extent of damage until he could get him under the scanner.

"Marie, how much time had passed, Luv" Carson pulled a deep breath from one of the two oxygen tank masks his team was sharing. He was happy he had had the foresight to include the large O2 tanks in John's jumper earlier. Carson and his med team shared the single masks , one from each tank.

"It's been twenty minutes, Doctor." Marie informed him, knowing time was critical. The Major had already been down for over three hours, critically injured. The Golden Hour long gone. She believed they would all agree it was a miracle he was still alive.

"Let's go people! Let's get him home.! Carson would be damned if he'd let John die in this cursed jumper.

TBC Sorry-cant help myself leaving you in another cliffie! Hoping it will keep you wanting more! Please do me a favor and review! I look forward to your comments! 


	10. Chapter 10

This Close Chapter Ten

The ten minute ride back to the gate seemed to take forever. Having instructed the waiting med/surgical team back on Atlantis to be ready, Carson finally had a moment to think and wished he didnt.

Carson didnt want to think the worse, he had seen John in such bad shape before and he had pulled through. Why was this different? Was it the fact that so much time had passed? Or was it the thought that John's seemingly nine lives were counting done quickly...How many times could the man cheat death?

His initial head injury no doubt had caused a concussion. The hypoxia had only aggravated that injury more. With the injuries he sustained in the crash being over three hours old, swelling was causing significant restrictions and infection had set in.

Carson was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the shrill alarm of the heart monitor go off. He and his team were in motion as the defibrillator was charged and applied. Three attempts and the damned alarm was the only sound any of them heard.

"Doc-Doc-maybe we need to let him go?" Carson wasnt sure who said it, but those words chilled him to his core. Was it time to let John go? He wasnt ready for that! Atlantis wasnt ready for that! With tear filled eyes, he looked up and demanded "Charge!"

"Dammit, John-dont you give up on me now, ya bugger! Ya been in worse messes than this (he lied), Fight, man-Fight! "Clear!"

Carson applied the defibrillator once more and this time was rewarded with a faltering blip on the monitor.

He leaned down to John's ear. "Fight, dammit!" Carson couldnt help the tears that escaped his eyes then. There wasnt anything more he could do, it was up to John-or God.

The faltering blip became more steady and Carson closed his eyes and nodded his thanks. Carson opened his eyes to thank his crew. He was met with similarly teary eyes. "Thankyou, everyone."

At that instant, they felt the jumper land. The hatch was lowered and the med team was met with another waiting team with a gurney. Major Sheppard was gingerly placed on the gurney and they all took off for the infirmary.

Lt Stackhouse had been piloting the jumper and had not missed one iota of the drama that unfolded in the back of the jumper while he sped the jumper as fast as he could home. He wiped his eyes clear. He was alone in the jumper bay, the silence almost too much to bear. He leaned against the jumper and prayed that his CO would pull through. A curse echoed through the empty jumper bay as he sank from exhausted tension, his head bent to his folded knees.

TBC Sorry-I hope I got the emotion right? Hope it wasnt too schmoozy-although I guess that was what I was aiming for! LOL! Anyway-If I did this chapter justice, you will be filled with angst! We will take a break from John's fate and visit the Ancient base to see how they are faring -next chapter. Didnt realize this chapter was so short-so I've decided to post the next chapter right away-I know its frustrating when you're a reader waiting for more! 


	11. Chapter 11

This Close Chapter Eleven

While Carson fought to save John's life in the jumper, Dr Petersen had joined Zelenka, in the hopes that between the two of them-they could free Rodney and Ronon from their imposed prison. Ronon paced like a caged wild tiger while Rodney sat-dejected, against the wall. It had been almost four hours in a room with nothing to do.

"I feel sick, my hypoglycemia is kicking in-I need something to eat!" whined Rodney for the seventh time in an hour. He had already consumed his and Ronon's two power bars.

Ronon stopped pacing and a devious smile lit his face. "I can cut out your tongue and feed it to you?"

"Hahaha...very funny, chalk one up for Conan the Barbarian." Rodney chided, then got serious. ""You wouldnt, would you?" Ronon just smiled.

"You know, I am to blame for all this" Rodney said guiltily.

Ronon nodded in agreement, continuing to pace. "Yeah, McKay-Sheppard told you not to touch anything." Rodney looked up, horrified at the blunt honesty.

"Sometimes my arrogance gets me in trouble or makes things worse." Rodney confessed. "I never meant for John to get hurt."

"I know, McKay. Learn from this. We all make mistakes-but if you dont learn anything from it-then I may just have to shoot you," Ronon added flippantly. Rodney detected no ill will and sighed in relief.

"Huh, words of wisdom." He looked up at Ronon. "Thanks, Ronon. Do you think Sheppard will forgive me?"

"Sheppard always forgives you, why would this time be different?" Ronon speculated "Hope he and Teyla are alright."

Rodney nodded solemnly "Hope they are too."

Uh, Radek-how long have has it been since Dr McKay accessed the Ancient computer and the doors shut?"

Radek detected a level of anxiety in Dr Petersen's question. " It has been over three and a half, closer to four hours. Why?"

"I just decoded a encrypted security code. When Dr McKay activated the console without the proper password, an embedded security protocol not only shut the door to the office, but also initiated a self-destruct sequence." He looked up fearfully at Radek.

"What are you saying, Doug?" Radek decided to be more personal, since he was sensing paramount disaster.

"Radek, the security protocol started a self-destruct which started immediately and is counting down from approximately six of our Earth hours. We have less than two hours-give or take, before this facility implodes!"

Radek's mouth dropped open as he frantically keyed his ear com.

"WHAT?" Rodney shouted, as he jumped up, hypoglycemia forgotten.  
>'No, no, no, no, no! That cant be right-get Petersen to check again!<p>

"He already double checked, Rodney. We need to get out of here in less than two hours. Doug is working on bypassing the door security."

"Who's Doug?" Rodney asked without thinking.

Radek rolled his eyes, as did Doug. "Dr Petersen, Rodney-Dr Douglas Petersen."

"Okay-sorry-under pressure here!" Now Rodney was pacing opposite Ronon. "Any word from Carson about Sheppard and Teyla?"

Radek cursed "Yes, Rodney...Teyla is fine, some minor bruising."

"Great!" Rodney was happy about that, but Radek hadnt mentioned how Sheppard was and his heart skipped. Before he could ask, Ronon spoke up, "How's Sheppard?"

"I'm afraid his last report was not good." Radek hated being the bearer of bad news.

No wanting to field any more questions he was afraid to answer, Radek reminded them that time was of the essence. Against protests, a thousand questions about the Major and for his own peace of mind so he could concentrate, Radek removed his ear com.

An hour passed. The doors suddenly opened. Without any fanfare, Rodney and Ronon raced for the transporter. Once at the surface, they found Radek, Doug and Lt. Connors'team waiting for them so they could leave the ancient base before it blew. Doug was sure the self destruct countdown was close to its end as an alarm started to blare non-stop.

Lt. Connors ordered everyone to the jumper ASAP. Rodney hesitated, so much information would be lost, they were this close to obtaining the information that would make the difference for their future. Now there was no time to find any stored ZedPM's or harvest the information on how the Ancient's produced them.

Ronon gave him a push towards the door, Rodney was about to complain but saw Ronon's set jaw. Reluctantly, he followed the soldiers out, Ronon bringing up the rear, hurrying Rodney along, worried about the impending fate of the base would begin before they were safely away.

The jumper was just about to enter the event horizon of the orbitting gate, when a flash was seen on the planet surface in the proximity of the base location, confirming the destruction of the Ancient base and all the knowledge it held.

Rodney couldnt help thinking to himself "What a waste, they were this close! This close!"

TBC Hope that last bit made sense (hint, hint)? Well-Rodney really screwed up and has noone else to blame but himself. Next chapter back to Atlantis to find out how John is. 


	12. Chapter 12

This Close Chapter Twelve

Carson sighed heavily as he left the OR, leaving his team to prepare John for transport to Recovery ICU. He would be monitored round the clock for the next twenty four hours or longer if needed-depending on how long it would take for him to be stable enough to leave unattended for more than a minute.

In the open infirmary, the silence could be cut with a knife. Elizabeth, Ronon, Rodney, Radek and Lorne all sat around Teyla's bed. She was in for overnight observation due to some contusions she hadnt felt due to her emotional distress and Carson also wanted to watch for signs of internal bleeding due to the injury to her abdomen due to the seat belt. The force of her body being thrown against the restraining belt had saved her life, but had caused bruising and swelling, Carson would like to monitor to be safe.

Carson approached the group. He could sense their trepidation or perhaps it was his own. He hated this part of being a doctor. Anxious family and friends only wanting the best of news about their injured loved ones. This group were more family than some real families he had seen in his time. He supposed it was times like these, sadly, that glued them to one another.

As he approached, they all stood, waiting. Carson wasnt sure where to begin. He wanted to be succinct as possible while he tried to bolster his own as well as their collective prayers.

"John (Carson refused to use the military title at such a personal time) is out of surgery and at the moment, holding his own. We needed to resusitate him twice while in theatre. He seems to be rallying a bit, thankfully and he will be in Recovery ICU until I am sure he is out of danger." Carson wanted to give them hope, but he wasnt prone to false hopes, he wanted to be clear.

"I need to tell you that John was (he held his pinched fingers together) this close to leaving us for good. In fact he did leave us, several times. I'm still not sure how he is still with us. Bloody miracle, it tis...But I will be makin' bloody sure I do all I can to keep him here-with us." Carson's face had turned quite red and Elizabeth stepped up to hug their friend tightly.

When they had all let the words sink in and Carson had contained himself, he excused himself so he could go back to John. No one spoke, no one could. The vigil began, along with lots of prayers.

ooOOooOOoo

Five days passed with John's condition improving then slipping, alternately. His fractures were set, concussion mending, internal bleeding controlled, still the coma persist. The right side of his body was unscathed, if you discounted the numerous IV tubes feeding into him, but the left side, taking the brunt of the impacts, was covered with casts or bandages.

Carson had instructed them to talk to him, with the hopes that at the very least the voices would stir him or hopefully, he would know they were pulling for him. They had all done this before, for John or each other, unfortunately-the perils of the Pegasus Galaxy did not inspire good fortune.

On the sixth day, Rodney who had been sitting with John the most, shirking his scientific duties altogether, noticed a facial tick that spread across his comatose best friend's face. Fearing John was about to have a seizure, he panicked and yelled for Carson.

Carson came screaming around the wall that cordoned off the ICU from the open infirmary, three nurses were right behind him.

"What is it, Rodney?" Carson asked, confused since none of the sensors attached to measure the Major's vital signs had alarmed.

"I think he's going to have a seizure!" The nurses moved in around the prone body just in case. Each of them dividing their attention between the monitors and the Major himself.

Carson took out his penlight and lift John's eyelid and proceeded to check its response. His hand dislodged from the eyelid as John's head tried to move away from the light. An almost inaudible moan escaped his vented mouth. Carson smiled widely.

"I think the Major is ready to join us again!" This was confirmed as he grabbed the Major's right hand as it came up to rid his throat from the ventilation tubing.

" Major, can you hear me? This is Carson- Dr Beckett. You are in the Atlantis infirmary and are on ventilation. Another groan escaped his throat, as John's eyes slowly opened. Unfocused and choking, his right hand grabbed the tubing and yanked before they could stop him. The tube wasnt out, but it was close. Carson cursed, more at himself, as he knew how the Major reacted when he woke up with the tubing down his throat. He should have foreseen this and taken precautions.

He instructed the nurse to add a light sedative to the IV. John was gagging, but Carson was reluctant to remove the tube until he was sure John could breathe on his own. After performing such checks, he proceeded to remove the tubing all the way. John took in a much needed gasp of air, his eyes beginning to clear and become more focused.

"Welcome back, Major! We've all been waitin' for ya to come back to us!  
>Carson was relieved in so many ways. The ups and downs of John's condition had taken its toll on Carson in particular, since he had taken up residency in his office, grabbing an hour of sleep here and there ever since they had brought John back. Carson had been afraid that if he left, he would not be there if John needed him.<p>

Rodney stood, beaming. He made sure John could see him and squeezed his right shoulder. "Welcome back, John" was all he could muster as he turned so the tears of relief were unseen. He walked a short distance away from the bed to contact the others.

Ronon and Teyla were the first to arrive, followed by Elizabeth and Lorne. Radek, who had joined the waiting members whenever he could, was currently off-world. They gathered around the bed and were dismayed to find John asleep.

" He remained awake for only a minute or two, but that is perfectly normal. He's been through alot. He wont wake properly for a few days since the pain meds will keep him under. But now we know he will awake! Lets give him time to mend and get stronger." Carson was pleased that they accepted his explanation, even Rodney had just nod his consent. They were all thankful that John was truly on his way to recovery.

"Carson, did he know who you were? Can you tell if he is, well-you know-okay?" Rodney just had to know.

"Aye Rodney, his cognitive tests at this point are responsive and normal. How much he remembers and how much his physical functions are affected remain to be seen. I am hopeful as he did seem to recognise myself."

TBC Well-John is on the mend. But does he have any lingering effect? Hmmmm-you'll need to read on to find out! Feedback would make me so very happy! 


	13. Chapter 13

This Close Chapter Thirteen

Over the next few days, John became stronger and more alert. His emotions were all over the place and Carson was a bit concerned. It may be just the mix of pain meds causing the undo side effect or it could be a sign of brain damage. He was praying it was the pain meds. He was inclined to reduce the pain meds but John's injuries were extensive and he really needed them.

Five minute ago, John had been chatting up the nurses, charming them with his antics. Now he was agitated, begging them to seriously chop off his casted leg so he could be released to his room-assuring them that Carson wouldnt notice!

A crash brought Carson out of his thoughts and he sighed. John had been downgraded to Progressive Care status and was now in the regular infirmary, occupying "his" bed in the rear corner, away from the main traffic area. The mood swings were really starting to concern Carson as it was so out of character for John . As he approached the bed, he saw the nurse patting John's uninjured shoulder, assuring him that the catheter was needed.

John saw Carson and lit into him "Take it out Carson! Please take it out! You know I hate that thing-its...its demeaning! He lift the sheet covering himself and made to yank it free. Carson had to dive for his hand to restrain it.

John yelled at the top of his lungs "Take It Out!" Luckily the array of casts made it impossible for John to move much, but Carson was concerned all the thrashing he could do, would aggravate not only his leg fracture but also his hip fracture.

He instructed the nurse to inject a sedative to John's IV as he held down the right arm John was trying to free.

"Major! Stop moving! Your gonna hurt yourself further and undo any healin' thats taken place!" Carson was trying to reason with him. "If ya dont stop, I'll be forced to sedate ya to the gills and tie ya down to the bed.!"

That seemed to get John's attention as his struggles stopped. He was panting loudly and was in obvious pain and was extremely agitated.

"Look what ya have done to yourself here...Take a deep breath, come on...in, then out. In, then out..." John was calming down. Carson tried to explain to him, " Major, the catheter is in place so we can monitor your intake and out take of fluids. Also to make it easier for you since you are incapacitated. Do ya understand, Lad?"

John looked at Carson innocently, with an angelic smile "Sure Doc, whatever you say. What's for lunch?"

The mood swing was unnerving to say the least.

ooOOooOOoo

Carson had been afraid to have John evaluated, afraid of what the tests would reveal-that John had indeed suffered brain damage? That he would be sent home to a veteran's mental institution to rot in indefinitely?  
>Carson would never let that happen, he'd retire to care for him himself before he'd let something like that happen to the man who had shown courage and selflessness so many times it was impossible to count. Carson had to figure out what was going on with John. He shuddered at his depressing thoughts and vowed to do whatever he could to figure out what was happening to john before anything official was documented.<p>

-  
>Carson had been readjusting John's meds and had seen improvement and was relieved and optomistic. He was relieved that all signs showed that John had not suffered any brain damage, glad that he had not initiated an evaluation. The IOA would have been a freakin' pain in the arse, wanting to get their hands on the injured man. The mood swings were reduced, though at the moment John was in a depression. He wouldnt talk to anyone and refused visitors. Carson was suspecting post traumatic stress was the culprit this time.<p>

Carson pulled a chair over to the bed, the curtains already closed as per John's request. "Son, I know things have been rough, but ya are on the mend. Dont lose sight of that, laddie." He noticed a tear fall from the corner of John's eye. He had never seen John cry, ever...he was unsure how to proceed, knowing that John was usually very emotionally guarded.

"I almost killed Teyla, Doc" John's voice cracked as he confessed.

"No, laddie-ya didnt...Teyla is fine! Carson assured him.

"No, Doc-I shouldnt have flown the jumper with a head injury. I didnt even need to! John spilled out. "I messed up Doc and Teyla almost paid the price and I ruined a perfectly good jumper too!

This outburst wasnt unusual after what John had been through, however misguided it was.

"John, no one blames you. You made a decision to get yourself help and send help back...it didnt work out-but that certainly isnt your fault."

"Yes it is... I messed up...When I tried to contact Atlantis, I forgot to dial the gate first. That's why I couldnt contact them, I ... I FORGOT to dial the gate first!"

"Major, you were hurt, with a head injury and Teyla stated that you werent wearing the oxygen, so ya was sufferin the effects of hypoxia, too. And no one was hurt, but you! And let me just add that ya almost did yourself in!"

John stared at the ceiling, the tears now dried, but his face still showed the stress of a guilty conscience. Carson knew John was way too hard on himself and he wasnt sure what he could do to relieve the guilty feelings John was having. This time his mood was caused by his perception of how his actions had failed his friends and not imagined by the side effects of pain medication.

Rodney had walked in as John confided in Carson. He was astounded that John blamed himself for what happened. When he heard silence after Carson assured John, he knew John was unconvinced and still believed himself was to blame.

Rodney shoved the curtain aside and moved so he was in John's sight. "If anyone is to blame John, its me! You told me not to touch anything, but I did anyway. In doing so, I initiated the self destruct, I am the reason you got hurt in the first place, I am the reason you felt obligated to contact Atlantis to send help. I am the reason why you chanced returning to Atlantis in the jumper. It's my fault you almost died! Its my fault I blew up the base and we will never get that pertinent information again! Its all my fault-Not yours-not for anything." Rodney felt sick. Deep down he had known it was his fault-but admitting it outloud made it all the more real.

He needed to get out of there-fast. He didnt even acknowledge what affect his confession had had on John. All he knew was that he was truly to blame and John had been this close to death. They had been this close to the secrets of the ZedPM and he had caused it all to be lost.

TBC John is really hard on himself, and he did make a mistake by not dialing the gate so that his transmission would go through to Atlantis. It doesnt matter he was reeling from a major head wound and suffering hypoxia. All he knows is he made a mistake-and we all know how he feels about doing that! One good thing is now John realizes he's not the only one who feels guilty. One more chapter to go!


	14. Chapter 14

This Close Chapter Fourteen-Final Chapter

Over the several days following John's "confession" and the proper mix of pain meds was found, Carson was relieved and pleased to see John return completely to his normal demeanor, complete with trying to talk Carson into an early release-(sans the whole amputation ploy). Carson chuckled to himself now, about that one!

Carson along with John, were now worried about Rodney. They hadnt seen hide nor hare of the scientist since he blurted his confessions about the whole mission fiasco. Rodney's confessions had jolted John out of his own depression and self blame and he was now more worried about Rodney's state of mind. Teyla and Ronon had tried to talk to Rodney as he had locked himself in his lab, but he refused to listen to them.

"Carson, I can now sit up in bed for a bit, so I would be able to sit in a wheelchair...I need to talk to Rodney. You know I do... Please-just let me get in a wheelchair, you can even take me, but I need to talk to him as soon as possible. I promise to come straight back, no complaining-heck-I promise not to complain or bug you to be released until you say so-if you let me do this now!" John's puppy dog eyes were pathetic and he hoped they worked their charm-it always worked on the ladies!

"Auck-you promise not to give me any trouble coming straight back here? No complaining about the catheter, the pain meds...the penlight?" Carson smiled. "And the big one-no vying for an early release! You'll stay until I deem ya ready to go-no sneaking out?" (That promise alone would sell him to this cockamamie scheme.)

John held up a three finger salute "Scouts honor!"

Somehow, Carson doubted John would be capable of keeping the promise of not escaping the infirmary when he got bored enough, but he really was tempted to see how long the Major could restrain himself from bolting!

"Okay, Major-I'm a bit worried about Rodney myself. We've all tried to talk to him. I'm thinkin' you may be the only one he may listen to."

Carson ended up giving John a spinal block due to the pain in his hip from being jostled around. He had to hand it to John, he would endure anything to try and help his friends. It took Ronon and Nick, the burly nurse ten minutes to get John settled in the wheelchair. All three drenched with sweat for their effort. Carson bit his tongue when he realized he had let the Major talk him into this, against his better judgement. But he had promised and then there were the promises John had made. Carson again smiled, he would enjoy reminding John of his promises every time he complained!

All settled, Ronon pushed the wheelchair while Carson walked alongside. He wasnt about to let these two out of his sight. Once outside Rodney's lab, which Radek had confirmed held the reluctant scientist, Ronon knocked on the door and John shouted " Rodney, its me-John...let me in, okay!"

"Go away-I know this is a trick, Ronon! Carson would never let John out of the infirmary...who'd you get to pretend to sound like Sheppard?"

"Its me, Rodney! Open up!" John yelled.

"Go away! You pathetic imposter! Tell Ronon to go stun himself! Leave me alone!"

Rodney, let me in-or Carson's gonna make me go back and then all my promises will be for nothing!" John was whining now-was he really whining?

"What promises?" Rodney was curious now.

"I told him I wouldnt complain and I wouldnt try to escape-so come on-open the door-before he changes his mind!"

"Huh! It really is you! How'd you get here?" Rodney queried, through the locked door.

"I'm in a wheelchair...Ronon and Carson are here...and hurry up coz Carson's getting that "look"...! John was actually worried Carson was about to make the wheelchair do an aboutface...

"Only you, Sheppard...Ronon and Carson stay out..."

"Okay, but someone's got to push me in coz I cant do it one-handed"

The door opened and a unshaven Rodney opened the door, long enough for Ronon to push John through. Rodney pulled him in all the way and then shut the door against Ronon.

"So-how are you?" Rodney asked aloofly.

"Well, considering I needed a spinal block to be able to sit in this thing-I'm not feeling any pain-well-at least not below my waist. And look! They tied me in so I wouldnt fall out." John shuddered at the indignity and noticed Rodney shudder too.

" You did this to come see me?" Rodney was impressed and humbled.

"Yeah, McKay-havent seen you since our little confession session -although I didnt invite you to share in mine.." John mused. "But I'm glad you did because you made me realize that shit happens we cant plan for.."

Rodney went to object, but John held his hand up.'"Just listen McKay-alright?-you owe me that much." John cleared his throat. " I was having a pity party for myself, blaming myself for making stupid mistakes that ended up with things going haywire." Rodney again tried to jump in, but John glared at him until he settled down. "Then you came in blaming yourself for everything too."

John locked onto Rodney's eyes " Lets stop the blame game, pity party right here-right now... We both made mistakes, I made mistakes that, luckily, only hurt myself. You made mistakes that, luckily, only left us empty handed, no worse for wear..."

John added "Besides that-now I have to abide by my promises and I promised Carson alot! One of which is I would get right back to the infirmary if I started to feel pain. And to be honest, I'm not feeling too good"

Rodney was on his feet in a flash and opening the door to call for Carson. He was surprised to find the hallway empty. He would have to make sure John got back to the infirmary safe and sound-or his head would roll. John was looking a bit peaked and was groaning through clenched teeth by the time they reached the infirmary.

Carson met them in the hall. " Help me get him settled Rodney, but first let me top off his pain meds. By the time Carson, Rodney and Nick had John settled, the pain meds were kicking in.

Rodney got his attention. "John?" "A very wise man told me that we all make mistakes, but thats how we learn from them so we dont make the same mistake twice. Well-it went something like that.."

John smiled sleepily at Rodney. " A very wise man indeed. 'night, McKay."  
>"Good night John, see ya in the morning." Rodney pulled the blanket up over John' chest. He was glad to see the lines of pain gone from his face.<p>

Carson looked down on John, then over to Rodney. "He's a great friend Rodney... and so are you."

Rodney just smiled, thinking about John and everyone he considered family here on Atlantis and thanked his lucky stars.

Fin!

Hope you enjoyed this story-I know its schmoozy, but it felt right! Thanks so much to all of you who sent feedback. I totally love seeing Review Alerts-its really thrilling to find that others are enjoying this! Luckily, so far its all been good! So-Thanks! Remember to write SGA stories-lets keep it going! 


End file.
